In recent years, a stacked memory device has been proposed in which many electrode layers and the like are stacked on a substrate and memory cells are arranged three-dimensionally to realize higher integration of memory devices such as flash memory, etc. However, in the case where the number of stacks of the electrode layers and the like in the stacked memory device increase, the sum total of the internal stress of the electrode layers and the like becomes large; and the substrate may undesirably warp nonuniformly. There is a possibility that undesirable warping of the substrate may cause problems in the manufacturing processes.